Them Against the World
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: First in Castle of Glass series. Who are the Outsiders? That is exactly what the Batman wonders, late at night, when he should be working on the murder of Bonnie Arlington, or sleeping... And that's exactly what Raquel Ervin wonders until the reach out to her. Don't know what all pairings will be in this.


**I don't own Batman. Therefore, what would make you think I own Young Justice?**

A shout echoed off of cold stone buildings as a redhead in a ragged red hoodie jumped over trash cans and old cardboard boxes. Holding his red bow in hand, he reached over his shoulder to pull one of his home-made red arrows out of the quiver on his back. Those symbolic red-fletched arrows had earned him the name of Red Arrow when he had rescued the first of his little brothers from the vigilante Green Arrow in Star City. Nocking the arrow and pulling back, he turned and let it loose at the gun-toting man behind him. The crude arrow knocked the gun out of his hand, and the archer felt relief when he heard the battle cry of his sister. The blonde pulled her black bo-staff from its sling on her back as she jumped at the men who came to aid their fallen comrade. The police stood no chance against the enraged black-and-orange clad warrior.

Turning a right, he grinned at the sight of his younger brother. At thirteen, the ebony in a black-and-blue hoodie was the most experienced- he had been on the streets since he was five. His story was a tear-jerker. Child Services had taken him away from the circus he had been born in because of suspected abuse. The teen, having earned the name Nightwing for his ability to fade into the night, joined Red Arrow in his sprint while pulling one of his black-bladed throwing knives out of its sheath.

They were soon joined by another redhead- his hair was more ginger colored than Arrow's, and he had earned the nickname Gale for the destruction he caused with his ungodly speed- the kid had no superpowers, but dammit he was fast- and agile, because he had to be able to turn on a whim with what his role was in their heists. They were only little heists, thieving just enough to be able to survive, but they still had the attention of the Bat- probably only because they lived in Gotham.

The next to join them was Nightwing's girlfriend, yet another ginger. She had run away from home because the bullying at her school had gotten horrible, yet no one would do anything about it. She had taken the name Oracle, and was a brilliant strategist. The only reasons the gang could pull off any heists in Gotham was because of the combined strategies of Oracle, Nightwing, and the groups oldest- Oceanis. The dark-skinned almost-man had earned that name from Gale for his excellent ability to swim.

There was a thud, and Red Arrow spared a glance to his left. His blonde sister was back. Her name was Tigress, and she had the temper of one too. They were soon joined by Blood, their next-eldest brother, as he ran along the rooftops. Blood was a good roof-top runner, though not quite as good as Nightwing- who had somehow gotten up there to run next to the bigger teen.

The group split up, vanishing into the Gotham night. Red Arrow kept up his sprint, barely beginning to feel any fatigue. As soon as he got back to the warehouse they called home, he would be safe. When the entire force of the Outsiders was together, they were nigh unstoppable. Rage, sorrow, loss, and love felt by the entire gang became a swelling tide that swept away all in its path.

All led by the first. The archer, the big brother, the little brother, the one who started it all by saving the seven-year-old Nightwing in Star City. Their family grew, and this certain line-up had been together for a year- and they loved each other, just like a family.

Because a family is what they were. A band of misfits, but family nonetheless.

And there is no stopping a truly united family.

**This is the first chapter in the first book of the Castle of Glass series arc! I have at least five stories planned for this, and here they are listed as of now:**

**Them Against the World**

**Remember the Name**

**Vox Populi**

**Sick of It**

**St****airway to the Skies**

**Hey, I have a plotline for this!**

**Iridium: -hisses- unlike Warriors of the Outermost...**

**Me: Okay, I screwed up royally with that one but at least I finished it and it wasn't that bad for me having no idea where I wanted it to end at when I started! The stories in this series should be anywhere between 10-30 chapters, I dunno, and to make up for such a short prologue, next chapter totals in at over 2,000 words! Woot!**


End file.
